She Will be Loved A Naruto Lyrics One Shot
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: A sad one shot for Naruto Uzumaki. No need for a summary...


_These lyrics belong to Maroon 5, not me. The Naruto characters used in this one shot do not belong to me, either. I do own how this one shot was written and the other main character. Please enjoy. _

SHE WILL BE LOVED, NARUTO LYRICS ONE SHOT

Beauty queen of only eighteenShe had some trouble with herselfHe was always there to help herShe always belonged to someone else

"Oi! Daiki-Chan! Wait up!" Naruto said to his best friend. She turned around a showed a fake smile, her eyes puffy and red, her mascara running down her face. "Oh, h-hey, Naru-Kun." Naruto gave her a confused look and pointed to her face. "Daiki, what's wrong? You look horrible. Are you okay?" She just gave a small nod and whispered, "It's nothing, Naru-Kun. I just had a bad run in with someone." He stared at her, and could tell it was something else, but he new she wouldn't say for a while. "Okay…If you're sure. Oh! Shikamaru's hosting a party at his house tonight…he said I could bring anyone I want, wanna come?" Daiki froze. _Shikamaru…_ Then, she started crying. "Daiki? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, trying to hold her for comfort. "N-no! I'm f-fine! I…I have to go!" She tried to run, but Naruto caught her wrist. He hung his head and spoke softly, "Tell me, Daiki. I want to know. Is it me?" "W-what? N-no! It isn't you Naruto! I'm fine!" He looked at her with shock. Ever since they met, she always called him Naru-Kun. There _is _something wrong. But what? "What happened, Daiki? You've never called me Naruto…something's wrong. What is it?! Tell me!" She looked at him, wiping her tears with her sleeve and sniffed. "Shikamaru…broke up with me." He looked at her with sorrow and slowly dropped his hand from her wrist. Before he could say anything, she ran off. "I'm sorry Daiki…I wish you'd just see…instead of your heart breaking every time someone breaks up with you." He whispered to himself.

I drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want more

_It's been two hours since our last encounter, Daiki_. Naruto thought as he reached her apartment. _Crap. This is the third time I walked by her apartment…why are my feet leading me to her? _Naruto pulled his hand into a fist and right when he was about to knock on her door, he stopped. _She doesn't need me now…I just wish I could hold her…_

I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedShe will be loved

The next day…

_Rain. Pouring Rain. Daiki…can't you tell? Is it not that obvious?! _Naruto thought as he stood at the corner of her apartment and Ino's house when it was raining. _I don't care if I have to stay here in the rain every day…I…wait! There she is…Daiki…_ Naruto's blue eyes widened as he saw her staring out of her window, looking at him with a broken smile. He slowly walked to her door, not taking his eyes off of that poor, broken, smile plastered on her beautiful face. The door opened slowly and Daiki appeared in front of it, giving the same smile. "Oi…Naru-Kun, why are you out here? My house is 3 miles from yours…and it's pouring." She asked, her voice cracking. "I was wondering if…you wanted to come over, and watch a movie or something." He asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I can't…I'm sorry. Shikamaru said that he'd come over and talk with me about what happened." She whispered. "Oh. Okay…" "Some other time, okay?" "Yeah, another time." "Okay, well, I have to get ready. Bye Naru-Kun." She said, smiling a fake one and shutting the door in his face. _Another time…Doubt it…_

Tap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymore

"You know, Daiki. You can come over whenever you need to, even if I'm busy…I'll find time." Naruto spoke through the phone, trying to cheer her up. "Okay, I know." "I'm really sorry about what Shikamaru said. Really, I am." He whispered. "It's okay…you don't need to be sorry for me. I'm fine about it, really." _No you're not…you're terrible, Daiki. _"Oh, I have to go, Naru-Kun. I'll talk to you later." "Okay, By-" Beeeeeeep. _She hung up on me…I was just trying to make you feel good about yourself. Knowing that you had someone like me to help you…_ Naruto thought, hanging up the phone as tears formed in his eyes.

It's not always rainbows and butterfliesIt's compromise that moves us along, yeahMy heart is full and my door's always openYou can come anytime you want

_I know this hurts you as much as it hurts me. It breaks my heart to see that yours is broken by someone else. But, I s'pose I have to move along, we will never be more than friends, I know…but, you can always come to me for anything, Daiki. And I mean anything…my heart feels good just to know that you're my friend. _

I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be loved

"I'm glad you're here." "I'm glad I came. I need to let things go…will you listen?" "Believe it that I will." "Okay…it all started when…" _I'm glad you can finally see…that you can talk to me. I'll make you feel loved…any day, Daiki, any day._

I know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

"Daiki? Daiki? You in there?" Naruto called to his friends car on the side of the road near his house. He opened the door to see Daiki leaning her head on the steering wheel, crying her eyes out. "Why do you always go in your car first, Daiki? Why can't you come to me instead?" He questioned as he crouched down to her level. "I don't know…I g-guess I'm t-too afraid." "Afraid? How so?" "That y-you won't let me c-come in…and listen to m-me. That you g-get tired o-of hearing about m-my problems." "Daiki! That's not true! I do care! I will always be there! Always, Daiki! Always! Believe it!" "I know…I just f-feel that you're not t-telling me everything truthfully…I-I'm sorry, Naru-Kun. Goodbye." She shut the door and drove off. _You don't mean that Daiki, right? You don't…Goodbye doesn't mean anything to me…to us…I'll always be honest with you, I swear. _

Tap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautiful

Knock knock. Naruto answered the door, seeing a very weak Daiki there. _I knew she'd come back…Goodbye doesn't mean anything between us._ She ran up to him and gave him a hug, crying softly in his black shirt. He rubbed the back of her head, whispering 'it's going to be alright' and 'I'm here for you' s in her ear.

I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be loved

"You're alright with this, right, Naru-Kun?" "Of course, Daiki-Chan. Believe it, I am." "O-okay, thanks." "No problem…" Naruto said, taking Daiki inside his house, and getting her a blanket to help warm her from the rain she was previously in. She smiled a fake one again, warming up next to him, and trying to feel a little loved, while she told him what happened between her and her other ex, Neji.

_in the background_Please don't try so hard to say goodbyePlease don't try so hard to say goodbye

"DAIKI! DON'T! DON'T DO IT! DON'T, PLEASE!" Naruto called to his friend, as he ran toward her. Daiki was hanging her head down, holding a kunai to her neck, getting ready to say goodbye forever. "Daiki! Please! You don't need to go! Don't say goodbye! You never meant it, why need to now?!" He screamed. "There's no hope for me, Naru-Kun. There's no hope…no one will ever love me…never." "That's not true! Someone does love you!" She held her head up enough to look at him, the kunai scraping her neck, making a little blood spill out. "I'm sorry Naru-Kun. Every guy that I've dated said that they loved me, then they left! I'm tired of it! Goodbye! Goodbye forever!" She screamed, slicing her neck with the knife. When Naruto reached her, it was too late. She was already turning pale and cold. "N-no! No! Daiki! I love you! D-don't leave me! I L-love you! So much…don't g-go…don't say goodbye…I love you…" He whispered softly as icy tears fell from his once happy blue eyes.

Yeah_softly_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rain

_This is how it ended…I'm at the cemetery…visiting my loved deceased one…my beautiful queen Daiki. In the rain, here I stand…her tombstone, brand new, not a flaw…except one…encrusted here, it says, __'Daiki Imayoichi. 1985-2003 Cause of Death: No one to love her. R.I.P.'__ That's not true…I loved her…still do. I took out a hammer and a kunai and started working. _

Try so hard to say goodbye

_There…done. I'll never leave you, Daiki. I'll be up there soon. _Naruto thought, standing up and dusting off the tombstone. He fixed it…now it's correct. It read, _'Daiki Imayoichi. 1985-2003 Cause of Death: No one to love her. Except one…who came too late; Naruto Uzamaki. R.I.P. Notes: From Naruto: I have and will always love you…never say goodbye.'_ "I'll be there soon, my little beauty queen. I'll be there soon, believe it." Naruto spoke softly as he walked away…just as it started pouring harder.

Fin. I hoped you liked it, it was a very sad, and spur of the moment one shot. I love Naruto and this song, so I decided to combine them. Once again, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
